1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle door safety systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle door stop safety system for preventing closing of a door of a vehicle when an object moves between the open door and the body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles are well-accepted vehicles in current science and technology. Current automobiles utilize a main body and at least one door, in addition to hoods over engine compartments and lids over trunks. The main body is usually an elongated, generally rectangular body and the doors extend outwardly therefrom. The doors can be located at virtually any position along the axis of the body. In addition, hoods and trunk lids are generally provided adjacent to the respective forward and rearward ends of the car body for the purpose of covering the engine and trunk compartments.
The doors are, of course, a very important aspect of the automobile in providing a means of ingress and egress to the vehicle. However, the use of the doors exposes users, and in particular small children, to hazards such as the inadvertent closing of a door on a hand or the fingers of a hand. This could result in the appendage being crushed or severed by the door.
Likewise, elderly people, or people just not paying attention to what they are doing, may inadvertently close the door on their hand or foot.
Infrared radiation has been used as door passageway sensors in the past. Moreover, fan shaped laser systems, as well as many of the individual components comprising the invention herein addressed, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,717 discloses a laser light transmitter and proximity detector. Other patents which have been discovered during a patentability search include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,331,577 and 5,969,603.
However, a need still exists for a vehicle door safety system that monitors and prevents injuries from closing doors on automobiles.
The present invention provides a new vehicle door stop safety system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing closing of a door of a vehicle when an object moves between the open door and the body of the vehicle.
By using a laser device to determine and sense the presence of an obstruction (e.g. a limb) in the vicinity of an open door, many hazards (and ensuing injuries) associated with the automotive industry may successfully be avoided. This invention is directed to vehicle sensing devices, in general, and in particular, to devices for sensing the position of a door relative to the buck or jam or slam plate or stanchion or door post portion of the body of the vehicle with the follow-up process of inhibiting an automobile door from closing and very likely causing bodily injury.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises field producing means for producing a field adjacent to the latch end of the door. The field producing means is mountable on the latch end of the door, and is adapted for operatively connecting to a door actuated switch of the vehicle such that the field producing means produces the field when the switch is actuated by opening of the door. Sensing means is provided for sensing an interruption of the field produced by the field producing means. The sensing means produces a block signal when an interruption of the field is sensed. The sensing means is mountable on the latch end of the door of the vehicle. Blocking means is provided for blocking closure of the door when the sensing means detects an interruption of the field produced by the field producing means. The blocking means is mountable on the body of the vehicle adjacent to the door opening. Controller means is provided for actuating the blocking means upon sensing by the sensing means of an interruption of the field produced by the field producing means. The controller means is connected to the sensing means and the blocking means.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The inventor does not believe that this type of laser technology, in the applications as stated herein, have ever been used in conjunction with a solenoid type doorstop or power cut devices to prevent injury as a result of the momentum of a closing motor vehicle door or hood.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.